Kitty Pyjama Love
by lenulc
Summary: Cat invites her friends to a pyjama party at her house. When a party game is started, things will get complicated...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic here, so please be nice! :)**

**I do not own Victorious **

It´s quite strange how people can change. You think you know every single thing about them and then everything just changes within a few seconds.

It all starts with Tori, Robbie and Rex, Andre, Jade and me sitting at our favorite place and having lunch. We just had argued about being cool if you wear male make up. It´s not like I don´t accept boys trying to make them look better but it´s a bit weird, isn´t it?

Robbie of course thought it would work to get a date but Jade, as always told him, he could also wear a ballerina suit and walk up and down the street, screaming: "Look how embarrassing I am!"

Well, I love Jade but recently I have a feeling we kind of drifted apart. She is that sarcastic and mean and I always tolerated that but it really starts getting on my nerves. At least she could be a little friendlier to her friends…

Suddenly Cat runs to our table, almost stumbling over her feet.

"Hi!"

Why can´t Jade be more like Cat?

She is out breath but still can welcome other people nicely!

"What´s up, little redhead?"

"I…I got…"

"Just breathe!"

"…I got big news! Next Friday, my Mum and my brother will drive to San Francisco to visit my aunt."

"And what is interesting about that?"

"Jade! I think, Cat was going tell us!"

"Ok, so I asked her about inviting some friends over to our house and she said yes!"

Oh, yeah that is totally what Jade wants to do on a Friday night: Spending her time on a party with masses of pink, shiny unicorns…

"And you boys are also invited!"

Jade laughs with that evil smile that I used to love and looks over to Robbie.

"Perfect for Robbie to wear his new kitty pyjama."

"I don´t have any pyjama like this. Mine is simply blue."

"If you think, rockets and cars are simply blue…"

"REX! Why do you always have to humiliate me in front of others?"

I still wonder why Robbie made his puppet being cooler than himself…

"Beck?"

"Yes, Cat?"

She looks at me with big eyes.

"You´re coming, too, right?"

I can´t stand this look.

I say "Of course" and smile.

Right after that I get a really weak feeling in my stomach.

"Wow, that pizza must have been really old…I got to go."

Luckily the bell rang, so nobody asks me where I am going.


	2. Friday Night

**Sorry for not updating for a while, I was very busy in doing school work but I hope, you will enjoy this chapter! :)**

**I do not own Viacom or Victorious.**

After I get home from school, I start packing my stuff for the sleepover.

The last three days, I haven´t felt that good because I always had this weird feeling when sitting at the table with Cat and eating my lunch. Luckily, she has the same courses as me before lunch, so she can, with her jokes and stories, make me forget my stomach. Hopefully, I will survive this night and not get sick.

So what do I need for one night over at Cat´s? Let's see: Definitely not a y pyjama like the ones, Robbie talked about. I know, it´s pretty silly for a 16-year old boy to have something printed witch smiling carton rockets but my Mom bought it for me and I can´t do this to her and throw it away…

When I am almost ready, my cell phone rings with that sound from a horror movie. Of course it´s Jade, telling me to pick her at 8. I have not expected any other behavior. I really don´t know what to. I start hating my own girlfriend! My thoughts start drifting to Cat, who surely is preparing her party to be perfect. Maybe I should have helped her as a friend?

My cell phone is ringing again and it´s (what a surprise) Jade, yelling at me, where I am. What is her problem? It´s not even…oh, it´s 8.15… "I´m sorry. I will come right now!" "Oh, really? Do it!" I have to do something with that girl…

"Wow, it´s great, Cat. Not even a little…pinky or… shiny." "Thanks, Beck." I am impressed. Cat has done a good job in decorating her house in a (for her) simple ways with a few balloons and every snack you can imagine. Robbie runs to the bathroom, whining. I have told him not to drink five bottles of lemonade before the party but he just told me, he needed that much sugar to stay up all night. Why is this crazy boy my friend again?

"What´s up, Party People?" Andre comes in and turns the music on. I´m not that much for dancing but: Fine, I´ll do it. After a way too long time of moving to some beats, Cat says, it´s time to play a game. Let´s see…


	3. The Game

**Sorry for not updating in a while! **

**I often have the time to write it but not to upload it right then.**

**That´s because you (as an apology) get 2 chapters right now!**

**I hope, you like them and let me know what you think! :)**

**I do not own Victorious or Viacom.**

"What game, Cat?" "Well, my brother told me about some famous game called ´7 minutes in heaven'. The funny thing is: You have to play it in a closet, haha!" Of course Cat hasn´t known 7 minutes in heaven. She is way too innocent and childish in her mind to have ever heard of something like this.

We are about to sit down on the floor around an empty bottle of lemonade, when Jade says: "Tori can´t play. She has a needle in her arm." "I don´t have a… Ouch!" "See. We gotta fix that."Jade smiles and pulls Tori after her out of the room. I look around, who is left. Cat, André, Robbie, Rex and… Trina, who is giving me glances. I got to swallow. "Ok…let´s…start?" Robbie is turning the bottle and I hope, it won´t stop at me. "Yeah, our first person is Beck!" That was so clear. I´m swallowing again and turn the bottle. I can see that crazy chick Trina crossing her fingers, so I start a prayer in my mind. Please do not choose Trina! The bottle stops at…Cat. Ok, welcome back, weird feeling.

I step into the closet and sit down on a table, watching Cat giggling and being happy. She´s just so… All I can remember, is leaning over to her and pressing my lips on hers. At first, she´s shocked but then responds the kiss. It tastes fruity, strawberry or something, and it feels like… I can´t describe: It´s like the first time I kissed Jade! Right before time´s up, I stop it and say: "Nothing about that to Jade." "But Beck, I…" "Nothing! To anyone!" She is getting a sad look. "OK."

The door is opened, Robbie´s screaming: "Aaaand? What did you do?" I smile and lie. "Well, we had a pretty nice talk about…what was it, Cat? Unicorn cupcakes?" Please, Cat! "Yes. They´re pink and have little unicorn out of purple marzipan on it, haha." I can see, she´s faking the laughter but the others seem to believe it. "Next on, we have Robbie and Trina!" "WHAT? I´m not going with that freak!" "The bottle says, what the bottle says!" "C´mon, Trina, this is going to be fun!" "Yeah. Totally…"

While the two of them are fighting, I look over to Cat. She has seemed to have the same idea, as our looks meet. She puts on a sad smile and turns her head away and I think, I have heard her sniffing before doing that.


	4. The Stuff That Dream Are Made Of

**Well, after some Tribbie in the last chapter, I made a little reference to "Jade gets crushed". I know, it´s a bit short, but in the next chapter some big thing are happening, that´s what I can say!;)**

**Please tell me about your thoughts! :)**

**I do not own Victorious or Viacom!**

"I´m breaking up with you." "Jade, please don´t. We can work it out and…" "No. First, you cheated on me and second, I don´t want to have a boyfriend, I don´t love and mentally cheat on him because of lying to him about my feelings!" "But…" "Beck, can´t you see? I´m in love with André! Gotta go. Just forget me!"

I wake up. Could it be, I´m losing my mind? At first, I kiss Cat and then my dreams want to tell me that I have to break up with my actual girlfriend, for whom I don´t have any feelings anymore! Crazy! But wait… maybe it´s a piece of truth in it? I gotta talk to Jade right now. Well, probably not RIGHT now. It´s 3:30 a.m. and it´s painful trying to talk to her, when she hasn´t slept for at least 8 hours. Argh, I don´t know what to do! Let´s imagine, I break up with Jade, I still can´t get over the kiss with Cat! Not like it was bad but… NO, I´m not in love with Cat! But why do I always get that feeling when I´m seeing her? No, it´s impossible! BTW: Is she dating anyone at the moment? Let´s see.

I get up and log in on . Cat Valentine, age:17, oh… she´s single. C´mon, Beck! Let´s not freak out. Get some sleep and do the right thing! But what is the _right_ thing?


End file.
